This invention relates in general to the launching of space vehicles and, more specifically, the supporting of space vehicles, such as upper stages, within the cargo bay of a reusable launch vehicle and the deployment of the space vehicle from the launch vehicle in space.
The development of a reusable space launch vehicle, generally referred to as the "space shuttle" promises considerable savings in cost, time and efficiency over earlier expendable launch vehicles.
The space shuttle as presently envisioned is limited in orbital heights which can be reached. In order to place payloads in higher orbits, or to go beyond earth orbit, it is necessary that an upper stage, sometimes called the "space tug" be carried into initial orbit in the shuttle, then be deployed and used to carry a payload mounted on the upper stage to the desired location beyond the shuttle orbit. These payloads (such as communication satellites, scientific experimental devices, interplanetary spacecraft, etc.) and upper stages can be collectively termed "space vehicles".
The space vehicle must be supported in the shuttle cargo bay in a manner which will prevent damage to the payload by attenuating loads during shuttle liftoff and abort landings. Greater load attenuation permits lighter and more efficient upper stage and/or payload structures.
The space vehicle support system must be capable of rapidly and reliably deploying the space vehicle from the stored position within the cargo bay to a location away from the shuttle. Further, the deployment system should be capable of retrieving a space vehicle and returning it to the stored position. This system should optimally combine light weight, strength and reliability. Desirably, the capability of both ground and shuttle-based check-out of spacecraft systems while the spacecraft is extended away from, but physically connected to, the shuttle should be provided in the deployment system.
Many structures have been designed for carrying devices in aircraft, expendable launch vehicles, etc. Generally, these are not adaptable to space shuttle use because of problems in excessive weight, lack of capability to attenuate launch or landing loads, low reliability, etc. Thus, there is a need for an improved spacecraft support and deployment system for use with the space shuttle orbiter.